


Bring Me to Hell (So That I'll Feel Alive)

by ageha_nacht



Series: I'm Criticized, But All Your Bullets Ricochet [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But I still enjoyed writing this, But still enemies in a sense, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, These two are dangerous, To themselves and to each other, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: They were a ruined, messed-up pair with no one but each other to confide those dangers to.





	Bring Me to Hell (So That I'll Feel Alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [meteor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551090) by [triforced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced). 



> Okay so I love writing dark shit just as much as I love writing fluffy shit and I was inspired by a fic I read a while back of these two. It was just my kind of dark and the vibe was so perfect I had to write something with that vibe so my mind took it and ran. It's literally my favorite fic of these two and AAAAAAAA 
> 
> Go read it, it's fucking perfect.

There was a time when Link would ask Revali what it means to be selfish.

That question would ring loudly in Revali's head as he took the blond without a care. 

They were a ruined pair only able to confide their internal darkness and insecurities in each other when they weren't fucking each other to oblivion. The sex was rough, crazed, primal, desperate. They were each other's outlet in a world filled with obligations and roles they were bound by. Together they were uninhibited; hating each other with a reverent passion like no other that reflected in their desperate attempts to burn each other by their internal hells yet loving each other with a dangerous fierceness that could easily destroy anyone else that got close.

It was why after they sought ruin they would lay in the silence of the night seeking comfort. Revali’s hand would run through the damp blond locks, smoothing them out as he sang the secret lullaby held in his heart. Link's hand would run across sharp features and exquisite gold that adorned both the darker man's face and body, mapping him as though he’d forget him in the morning. They were ruined and fucked up, yet only in moments like this could they be open. It was why their feelings for each other kept changing and evolving. It was a twisted, messed-up kind of affection they developed but if anything, it's the only thing that kept them both sane. 

It was fatal, destructive, but it was theirs. Hidden in the nights where the darkness held their tryst and temptations as secrets never to be discovered and hidden the days when the others weren't looking as they sparked the fires that would plunge them into the end. The high of it was almost euphoric. The lows of it were catastrophic. Yet they kept coming back to one another, like moths to each other's flames; unable and unwilling to stay away.

They were anything if not foolish and reckless and so drunk on the poison of each other it became the worst addiction. It was why when Link suddenly told Revali he might be in love with him, Revali claimed Link with a feral possessiveness that was almost terrifying. 

(And when Revali whispered to Link his fears of him falling for him too, the look in Link's eyes is deadly as he brings Revali back in to claim him as well.)

Their friends were none the wiser. To them it looked as though they were finally being civilized adults instead of teenagers trying to one-up each other. They were pleased and didn’t question it. And neither Revali nor Link tried to correct them. They simply shrugged and let them believe what they wanted, keeping the true evils of their persons behind closed doors.

There were times when those evils threatened to spill free. Rising jealousy and physical fights ensued that ended in hate sex so powerful it could tilt the world on its axis. Their rational minds told them they were being stupid, but their instincts told them otherwise. It was the only way they were able to remain hold of each other and bear the devastation they brought.

Even so there were times when those evils couldn't reach the surface. And as time went on those moments became more and more frequent. Whether it was in the gentleness of Revali's hands as he braided Link's hair or the serene expressions on Link's face as he watched Revali fall asleep under the midday sun, head in his lap and their hands intertwined, it had become sweeter and sweeter still as their evils were kept at bay. Neither was sure when it got to that point, but neither could bring themselves to care. Their messed-up love for one another ran so deep there was no abyss that could match. It was an endless chasm of thoughts and emotions that were as volatile as they were and neither could stop falling.

It was in these moments Revali tells Link what it means to be selfish and Link would vow to never let him go so long as he’ll allow it.

(And Revali’s answer is no different, even when they return to ruin.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments, kudos, and mutual screaming about these two are appreciated!


End file.
